Albus Crumbs
Alberforth Percival Theodore Wulfric Crumbs (June 18, 1880 — Between May or June 1997) was the headmaster at a witch-wizardry school and was considered to be the one of the most oldest powerful half-blood wizard of all time. Born as the second child of a Muggle Percival Crumbs and a pure-blood witch Katherina Crumbs, the younger brother of Alphard Crumbs and the oldest brother of his sister Indiana Crumbs. During Albus life, the Crumbs family grew up at the Worthswaite Dool Village, Albus and his sister, Indiana usually go out and play together as kids while Alphard work for their father. Albus and Alphard also care so much about their sister, Indiana. They would always protect her and keep her safe no matter what. At age eleven, Albus and his brother attended to WizTech School of Witches and Wizards in 1891. He and his siblings were sorted in Graffyndor. In his school year as a teen, he met and befriends a pure-blood wizard Gerret Gettyswald. They became close friends and got along. Albus also have a tiny secret he have a crush on his friend Gerret but Albus remained his sexuality secret private. In 1897, his mother had died when she was hit in a backfired jinx spell by Indiana. Despite believing her own fault, Indiana grew in a depression and secretly tried to attempt suicide, however she remained calm by both her brothers. After graduating from WizTech in 1898, his friend Gerret begins to stay with the Crumbs family for a year. A year later, Albus and Alphard gets into an argument with Gerret and the three had duel at the Fort Tropical Island. Sadly while the three was duelling, the killing curse had accidently blast towards Indiana, killing her instantly when she stood in the middle and try to stop them from killing each other. After their sister's death, Albus and Alphard had promised to take care of each other and stay together as long as they can. In 1911, Albus became one of the teachers at WizTech. He had teached the Polyjuice Potion. He later became the headmaster at WizTech in 1920. Around the 1930s-1940s, Albus had accepted one of his new students to attend to WizTech. One of them was the quiet and strange student, Movalo Riddle. Albus had a bizarre relationship with Movalo and Albus had always to stay contact with young Movalo until Movalo begins trouble at WizTech. After a muggle-born student, Myrtle Warren was murdered, Albus believed that Movalo wasn't the killer. Until Albus found out after Movalo's graduation from WizTech. Albus had attempt to find Movalo but never does. Years and years later in the begining of the First Wizarding War, Albus had managed to make his own gigantic clique, he was the founder of the Order of the Phoenix. Two of the most important members in the group were James Lockhart and Lily Valentine. When Albus had know that Movalo coming to kill both James and Lily in 1980, he rose the Visible spell on their home in Godrics Hallow so James and Lily be safe and stay hidden from Movalo. In 1981, James and Lily finally were founded by Movalo and murdered them both leaving the couple's only son Harry Lockhart. Two days later, Albus and Minerva had adopted Harry to his aunt and uncle on Privet Drive. In 1991-1996, Albus remained as the headmaster all the way to his death in 1997 and he was the close friend of Harry's when he was attending to WizTech. On May or June 23, 1997 Albus was killed by Snape Pines at the Astronomy Tower near WizTech in Great Britain. Early Life Childhood Alberforth Percival Theodore "Albus" Wulfric Crumbs was born on the summer of June 18, 1880 at Worsthswaite Dool Village in Great Britain. Albus was the second child of a Muggle mortal Percival Crumbs and a pure-blood wizardkind witch Katherina Crumbs. Albus is also the younger brother of Alphard and the older brother of his only sister, Indiana. During his childhood, Albus and Indiana had loved to play together and cared for each other. Their older brother, Alphard just worked and cleanup in their village home ordered by their father. His mother had gave him a nicknamed "Albus" because his mother had always says that he look more like his grandfather Albus Al' Daggerworth. 1891-1888 WizTech Education years At the age of eleven, Albus begin his school year at a witch-wizardry school called WizTech. Albus was immediately sorted in Graffyndor along his brother Alphard who was in his fourth year that time. In Albus' fourth year in 1884, he met and befriends a pure-blood ???? student, Gerret Gettyswald. The two had quickly became best friends and have often be close and visits each others home. Albus had gained a secret love interest into Gerret, but Albus remained his true romantic feelings a private secret from Gerret. Albus mother had later died in 1897 in a accidental jinxed spell by Indiana. Indiana later grows depression after that tragedy. After Albus graduated in 1898, Gerret moves in the Crumbs family and he stayed their until the following year. Three way duel against Gerret Gettyswald On the following year in 1899, Albus and Gerret end their friendship after getting into a violent argument. They plan to duel at the Fontas Tropical Island. As they got their, Alphard had jumped in with Albus and duels Gerret as well. Indiana however had stood aside by hiding behind the boulder rock, however she did not want them to fight but it's no choice. Gerret puts Alphard in a Crucio Curse, and the three duels after Albus attacks Gerret. The three begins to battle and when Gerret pins Albus down, he went to Alphard and attempts to kill him by using the Killing Curse, however Albus managed to save his brother by stood infront of him and using the ??? dueling with Gerret. Soon as that, Indiana came and stood in the middle of three ground battle standing. Indiana knew they going to kill each other. When the three uses the killing curse to finish the battle, Indiana uses her powers to stop them and the three killing curse had accidently went towards Indiana, the curse immediately blasts her and kill her. As Alphard mourns and cry while holding Indiana's corpse in his arms, Gerret escapes and agree to never see Albus again. After the accident death of Indiana, Albus and Alphard had promised to take care of each other and stay together as possible. WizTech Career In 1911, Albus went back to his former school year, WizTech but only become the Polynuice Potion teacher. He later became the 4th and last headmaster at WizTech in 1920. Category:Males Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wizards Category:Half-bloods Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:1880 Births Category:1997 Deaths Category:Teachers Category:Headmasters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:LGBT Characters Category:Adults